fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taylor Unani
Requip (Basic) |weapons= Eternano Saber FN Five-Seven (Modified) (Modified) |image gallery= No }} Taylor Unani (テイラー·ウナニ, Teirā Unani) is a mercenary that's under the contract of Sniper Raid, acting as one of its various members. It was formerly a lone mercenary that worked with Severus Rickman, acting as his right-hand man and personal servant. Together they form the "Moonlight Reapers" (月光収穫者, Gekkō Shūkaku-sha) — one of the most well-known mercenary teams in all of Ishgar. Something that's considered to be a subject of many is his gender, which is known to be ambiguous. This has led to the birth of many arguments between individuals that have gotten to know him for an extended period of time, some of which were based on traits he's either exuded physically, mentally, or emotionally. To this day, no one knows whether it is a boy or a girl — thus becoming classified as an "it" or "they"; even knowledgeable individuals such as Devin Westbrook — its current employer, and Severus are still confused on her given sexual orientation. The only one who truly knows is Taylor itself. Appearance As someone of extreme gender ambiguity, Taylor is known to exude traits of both genders on various occasions — either physically, mentally, and emotionally; this leads to people classifying him either, or in some strange cases, neither of the genders until they get a clear definition of what "it" is. Though this may come off as offensive in some cases, it tends to be Taylor's fault for not letting people become aware of its true gender and continually leading them on with its various actions. Despite this, there have been many compliments made its ways by various individuals, most notably concerning Taylor's general appearance. Appearance-wise, Taylor has a very feminine appearance — build and all; this causes people to believe that he's a female. This is further solidified by the various physical features he possesses, which includes: fair peachy skin, silky waist-length black hair with a light-brown tint — a single large bang hanging down from the front, small height, soft lips, and a typical feminine-esque build. These are traits that common to females and rarely found in males. However, because Taylor keeps refusing to respond to such claims — seeing it as a tad bothersome, this is never truly confirmed. For all that's known she can be classified as a typical bishōnen (美少年, lit. "Beautiful Boy"), if anything. Despite such acclamations, its considered to be attractive nonetheless — garnering the attention of those around him, male and female alike. The only exceptions are Devin — who doesn't care much for its appearance overall, its partner and master Severus — who's used to being around it and thus built up a level of obliviousness towards it, and select members of the Band of Seven. Otherwise, it's known to be the focus of attention of many mercenaries in the guild; it's noted that its been hit on multiple times by various members, rejecting all their advances thus far. It's not uncommon for it to be made passes by individuals outside of the guild as well. Due to being in an occupation that filled with — for lack of a better phrase, "blood and bullets", one would have to dress the part; most of the clothes it wears were brought using the finances gathered by its partner over the years, thus can be seen as a tad expensive. However, due to Severus tending not to care so much about money, it wasn't anything to him. While the entire attire is completely black in theme — matching that of its master's own outfit, thus aiding the purpose of their team name, it's more militaristic if anything — having an overall western theme to it in opposition to its master's eastern-themed garbs. This is for combat purposes, thus is something that's not easily destroyed — something proven on various occasions whenever Taylor enters battle. Personality History Not much about Taylor's history is known, as its something they rarely talk about; only a select few know the events that transpired sometime prior — either by being a witness to such things or if Taylor itself told them by some regard. This is due to Taylor's past being too painful for them to bear, blaming such events for its lack of power. The only part that's known is Taylor's meeting with Severus and the various actions that occurred thereafter, such as their assassination jobs and joining Sniper Raid. From what can be surmised, Taylor had a little sister it took care of for some time — the two being orphans; the two moved from orphanage to orphanage, as the previous ones kept being closed down for various reasons. The constant shifting of environments caused Taylor's sister to contract a deadly disease, which progressed further and further as time passed. In order to get the proper medical treatment, Taylor submitted its sister to the nearest hospital and paid for the various medication and procedures needed to extend her life via. the multiple jobs he took nearby; they worked for many hours on end without rest, all so they could support the only loved one they have. When thinking of their sister's condition, Taylor couldn't help but feel regret for its powerlessness to help her. However, destiny would take a turn for the androgynous being in the form of Severus Rickman. Taylor met Severus through an incident in a bar near the hospital where their sister was being kept. The harassment from the various customers — who were mainly burly drunkards who were wive-beaters by nature, had prevented him from properly perform its job. Seeing this, Severus saved Taylor out of pity he had for the gender-confused entity, beating the harassers senseless using his brute strength; from there, the two slowly got to know one another, with Taylor requesting Severus to train him enough to defend himself from others. Initially he refused, believing that it's not his place to interfere with the matters of others unless necessary; sometime later, Taylor's sister died of her illness, not getting the proper support in-time. As Taylor becomes disillusioned, their efforts for so much time dashed to the four corners of the world, Severus encounters it yet again — agreeing to train him so that he may never lose what's dear to it. Agreeing, the two traveled together for some time — Severus harshly training Taylor, molding him into the perfect partner — one capable of being his equal like his former close affiliate and friend. For many years, the two went on many missions together, assassinating targets deemed evil while honing their individual skills; they've developed of killing others on nights of a full moon. This earned them the team name of "Moonlight Reapers" (月光収穫者, Gekkō Shūkaku-sha) — relating them to the Grim Reaper itself, as they were also clad in black when they killed their targets; it was a name both took a liking to and eventually began to call themselves by for such a time. Upon hearing that Devin Westbrook — Severus' oldest, if not best friend, had opened a guild for mercenaries by the name of Sniper Raid — gathering the best of the best from all over the continent, slowly growing in size — having many branches, and gaining many anonymous supporters, the two decided to pay the guild master a "visit". Seen as a test of sorts, the two attacked the main headquarters by gathering the information from members they've encountered; this was to test their metal. Like something out of the military, the members located within the building at that time attacked them from all directions using various tactics and going in full-force; despite this, they eventually fell to Severus and Taylor's combined might, unable to touch them. It was then that when the duo encountered and faced all seven members of the Band of Seven that the two encounter major difficulty, pushed to the brink of their abilities. Only by Devin's signal that they stopped their assault and both sides had their momentary reprieve; despite the two having a small argument about Severus' actions during their "reunion", the two patched things up and cleared all misunderstandings, with Devin understanding Severus' line of thinking. Offering the two a high position in the guild as one of his right-hand men and various advisers, Severus eventually accepted; its known that the two were openly thrilled to work with one another after so long, shown by the gleeful expressions they made — something that caught the other members off-guard, knowing Devin's demeanor and given reputation. From then on, both Severus and Taylor held high authority over the other members, often training the lower members upon Devin's personal request. At times, the two had even accompanied Devin on his missions to sate his vengeance — a fact unknown to most of the guild, sans a select few. Despite being harassed by its fellow guildmates on occasions, they still enjoyed being in the same guild as its new master — serving him and Devin alike for many years to come. Equipment Eternano Saber: One of the three known weapons on Taylor's person, it's considered to be its signature close-range weapon; it's known officially as the "MC-EVSMS-V-Eternano Saber" (ＭＣ (魔法評議) ・ＥＶＳＭＳ (実験可速魔刃) ・Ｖ (変離) ・エーテルナノ・セイバー, Mahō Hyōgi Jikken Kasokumajin Henkyori Ēterunano Seibā; lit. Magic Council Experimental Variable Speed Magic Sword Variable Range Eternano Saber). It originally belonged to a member of the Magic Council that Taylor had killed as part of one of their various assignments. Upon inspecting the weapon wielded against it during their brief encounter and seeing how much value it has, Taylor laid claim to it — seeing it as a reason to learn swordsmanship from Severus. It takes the form of a metal, tube-like object that's 3.5 centimeters in diameter and 19.8 centimeters in length; on one side, a metal fixture like a mountaineering carabiner hangs down, the other side is slightly thicker while the center has a black hole. Located within its very center is a lacrima that acts as the main aspect of the blade; when magical energy is flown into it, it produces a purple blade of sheer energy that's known to produce incredible amounts of heat — melting and cauterizing any and all things foolish enough to make contact with it. It's incredibly lightweight in comparison with other swords and whenever swung, it makes a certain buzzing sound. Upon obtaining a certain level of swordsmanship from Severus' teachings, Taylor's able to utilize the blade to its maximum capacity with ease, implementing all of its given traits within its form of swordsmanship; this is seen when they combined the blade's lightweight with their sword swings and swift body movements, letting Taylor land multiple blows and dodge enemy offensives — making it seem as if they was dancing. When not in-use, it's seen hanging on the left its body. FN Five-Seven (Modified): One of the three known weapons on Taylor's person and one of the two that's used for long-range; it's considered to be something inferior in comparison with the others because of its function and design, but makes up for it in its automatic firing mechanisms. It's known that Taylor made some adjustments to the original weapon they happened to pick up from the corpse of a mercenary that Taylor had personally killed some time ago. Being black in coloration, it takes the appearance of a full-size semi-automatic delayed blowback pistol chambered for FN's 5.7×28mm ammunition; the pistol has a concealed hammer. Polymer materials are used extensively in the pistol's design, and even the steel slide is encased in a polymer shell. In addition to providing reduced weight and greater resistance to corrosion, this also prevents unwanted light reflection. The slide's polymer shell gives the pistol the appearance of being constructed entirely of polymers, but the slide interior, barrel, trigger, springs, pins, and similar parts are all steel. However, the pistol is unusually lightweight, weighing only 744 g (1.6 lb) with a loaded 20-round magazine. It's known to have an accurate firing range, being able to hit targets from any distance upon the given shot — thus doesn't require Taylor to properly aim it before firing; when combined its almost-perfected marksmanship, they can hit their targets from any known angle. It's typically used in-conjunction with its Eternano Saber when employed in combat, using the rounds contained within to act as a distraction — allowing them to close in and perform close-range combat using its saber. Unlike other pistols of this variety, Taylor's is modified so that it accepts two types of rounds — normal ones and ones utilized through Bullet Magic; in this sense, should they run out of rounds for any reason, they can use the latter as a substitute — preventing any form of setbacks in his combat style. When not in use, it's seen hanging on the right side of his body in a special case tailor-made for it. : Something that's used on sniping missions, it's one of the three weapons on Taylor's person and one of the two long-range weapons on-hand; it's considered to be more powerful than the former in terms of sheer firepower and design, but known to be incredibly heavy. Because of this, it's the only weapon that's stored and summoned through the machinations of Requip; it's also the only one that was given to him by Severus himself, believing that he can put it to good use — something that's proven on multiple occasions. While keeping true to its original counterpart in appearance, it's considerably bigger and bulkier — being much taller than Taylor itself in comparison. It is equipped with both an adjustable front bipod and a rear monopod for maximum accuracy. The barrel is deeply fluted in order to disperse heat and reduce weight, and is fitted with a high-efficiency muzzle brake which reduces the felt recoil to about the level expected of a 7.62×51mm NATO–chambered rifle. The stock is also adjustable. While it's obvious that it's weapon that's meant for close-range, it can be used in any given environment; the shots fired from this modified rifle is known to be incredibly power, being able to pierce anything it touches without fail — regardless of properties and nature, while producing a shockwave of incredible measure. It's stated by Severus himself, that whatever is aimed at by this specific rifle will eventually meet their end without fail — something proven on multiple occasions, denoting to its incredible prowess. One can say that it's the perfect tool for snipers, being able to accomplish feats unable to be done through normal means for the typical sniper. Like with the FN Five-Seven, it accepts both magical and live ammunition because of the way its modified; the original amount of rounds in precisely fifteen, typical of a normal sniper rifle. Magics & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Magical Prowess Guns Magic High Speed Bullet Magic Vehicle Magic Assorted Spells & Charms Other Skills Quotes *''"I-If only I was strong! If only I had power! Then, I would do everything and anything to protect all those dear to me and destroy my enemies entirely. I wish I wasn't born a weakling; they're always the first to die."'' — Taylor cursing its own weakness and not saving those it cherishes. *''"Whyyyyyy does it matter~?! Do you think you'll win a fuckin' cookie if you guess correctly?"'' — A common reaction to those wanting to known Taylor's true gender. *''"I guess they truly do fit each other. They're like the sun and moon, being able to co-exist so perfectly while being dependent on one another. I can tell their relationship surpasses any form of camaraderie or brotherhood that others may have. No, it's something that can't be properly described with worlds alone. It's like a different entity in and of itself."'' — One of the various comments made about Devin and Severus' relationship upon witness. *''"What, is that all you got to show me? If so, then I'm sorely disappointed. But, just for the sake of kindness, I can always give you a handicap if you'd like?"'' — Taylor's coy and somewhat arrogant attitude, looking down on their opponent in a fight. *''"Master is master; it's something that won't change. I will do everything that he commands and follow him to any part of the globe. Even if we're separated, I will risk my life to be at his side. My victories are his as well; for him, defeat isn't an option. Even if I have to commit the gravest of sins and destroy everything that makes my being, if its for him, then I can live with it to see him succeed. I will always be his servant, regardless of what other may say."'' — Loyalty towards Severus exuded in front of others. Trivia *This character is meant to be ambiguous, gender-wise; the author takes great pleasure in people trying to find out its true gender. As further proof of this, he refers to Taylor as "it" or "they". Funnily enough, the character's name is considered to be unisex — further alluding to the confusing gender theme. Category:Genderless Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Gun User Category:Guns Mage Category:Mercenary Category:Assassin Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Requip User Category:Non-Storyline Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Alpha's RPable Characters